50
From Widows' Hill, Victoria and Carolyn see a dead body on the shore below. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. Night has come to Collinwood and brought with it no answer to the mystery of a man's disappearance. Instead there is restlessness. A restlessness that draws me out of the great house and into the darkness around it. A restlessness that seems to gnaw at everyone who lives on the crest of Widows' Hill. Victoria goes out for a night stroll and meets up with Carolyn atop Widows' Hill. They talk about ghosts and feelings. Carolyn consults the Widows when she and Victoria hear them. Carolyn is surprisingly morose about her own future. David tells Elizabeth he's been seeing ghosts. Carolyn and Victoria make tea. The phone rings and it's Joe, not Bill Malloy or Roger. Elizabeth recounts, on Carolyn's behest, that there is a third death in the legend on Widows' Hill (9). Roger comes home. Victoria wakes David up after finding the word 'death' written in lipstick on her mirror. David purports it was a widow who wrote it. Victoria and Carolyn go out looking for Carolyn's watch, which must have fallen off while they were up there chatting morbidly. Roger enjoys his cold chicken sandwich and a glass of milk. Roger derides Elizabeth her hiding in Collinwood after she grills him about his whereabouts since leaving the office at her behest. He claims that he went out to his cousins' house, but they hadn't seen him in weeks or heard from him in days. Elizabeth asks Roger about Malloy's night visit. He knows it was Vicki who gave him up, and lies that he and Malloy have a difference over some unnameable accounts. Carolyn and Victoria leave and David tells Elizabeth that Miss Winters is going to find death. He's right; they see a body on the rocks at the bottom of Widows' Hill. Memorable quotes : Victoria: What's hit you? The last time I saw you, you were in such a good mood. : Carolyn: That's me: up and down, in and out, never the same girl twice. ---- : Roger: Cold chicken sandwich and a glass of milk. It's better than caviar at this time of night. ---- : Carolyn: It's only us, Mother. Back from the sea. : Victoria: Have you heard anything from Bill Malloy yet? : Elizabeth: No. When Uncle Roger gets home, come right upstairs and tell me. I'll be in David's room. : Victoria: Is there something wrong with David? : Elizabeth: No, he's just been afflicted with the family disease. He's been seeing ghosts. ---- : Carolyn: Friend or foe, advance and be recognized. Even the tutors are out tonight. Hello, Vicki. : Victoria: Hi. : Carolyn: I thought this would be my own lonely, quiet little spot tonight. But we all share our possessions here on Widows' Hill. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * Location footage: Victoria leaves Collinwood from huge doors; the dead body at the bottom of the rocks off Widows' Hill. Story * Joe gave Carolyn a wristwatch for her 16th birthday. * Elizabeth explains the legend of Widows' Hill: there were two widows who jumped off the cliff, and there's supposed to be a third someday. * Elizabeth knew Bill Malloy for more than 25 years. * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria finds the word "death" written on her mirror. David blames it on the ghosts of the widows. * TIMELINE: 10:15pm: Victoria and Carolyn atop Widows' Hill. Bill was at Collinwood last night. Bloopers and continuity errors * David Henesy continually looks at the camera as he talks to Elizabeth. * We hear clicking sounds as David leaves the drawing room and Elizabeth follows. * In the closing credits, "Ohrbach's" is misspelled as "Orhbach's". End credits announcement * The famed Green Hornet comes to television. Watch the advance premiere of the Green Hornet in color one week from tonight here on ABC. * Dark Shadows is a Dan Curtis production. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 50 on the IMDb The Collinsport Historical Society - Dark Shadows Diary - Episode 500050